


Green eyed monster

by Queenofcolors



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous holtzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>green-eyed mon·ster<br/>noun<br/>jealousy personified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank rain for the nice suggestion.

Holtzmann never consider herself the jealous type but seeing the way the new assistant drape herself across Erin's desk made her stomach turn. The new assistant was tall and had pretty blue eyes and long blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail she was wearing navy blue skinny jeans high heels and a dress shirt that showed way to much cleavage "Hey Jennifer where's that coffee I asked for" Jennifer turned her head towards holtzmann table if looks could kill holtzmann would have died right there "I'm so sorry Dr.Holtzmann I totally forgot" she picked up the cup and slammed it on holrzmann desk some of the coffee spilled out.

Erin was brushing her long hair of he r shoulder "dose anyone have a hair tie" holtzmann was about to give Erin one of her'd but Jennifer blocked her out the way " here Erin you can I have mind I can even put your hair into a braid" she took out the hair tie and whipped her hair like she was in a photo shoot. Jennifer pranced over to Erin desk she stood behind Erin pulled her back and started braiding.

This enraged holtzmann seeing someone all over erin like that she slammed her tools down Erin and Jennifer turned their heads towards holtzmann "babe are you okay" " I'm okay Erin I'm just going to get breakfast" holtzmann stomped down the stairs " holtz you okay" Patty was sit down at the counter reading a historical finding book " I'm not okay patty the new assistant is all over you Erin and its pissing me off and the thing that makes it worse is Erin is completely oblivious about" holtzmann slumped down in a chair "its because she has eyes for only for you she love you holtz she not going to look at another girl and if your so worried about Jennifer then you should talk to her about it" " your right she does love me I shouldn't be worried her" she got up pranced up stairs.

Holtzmann walked towards Erin desk Jennifer was telling Erin a funny story Erin would chuckle every few seconds holtzmann pushed Jennifer to the side she grabbed Erin face and kissed her passionately the kiss was long and hard Jennifer awkwardly cough holrzmann pulled away leaving Erin wanting more "I'm sorry Jennifer but my girlfriend was just too cute in with her hair pulled back like that" she emphasized the girlfriend part she gave Jennifer a smug grin.

Jennifer left to get some lunch leaving Erin and holtzmann alone " your jealous of Jennifer" holtzmann snapped her head up and looked at Erin who was now standing in front of her "what me no" holtzmann protested "I think its kinda of hot the way you kissed me to show Jennifer I'm yours.

She straddled holtzmann in the chair and kissed her passionately holtzmann hand cupped Erin's thigh she picked Erin up and pit her on the work table she started kissing Erin neck. Erin unbuttoned holtzmann buttons on her jumpsuit. Holtzmann unbuttoned Erin shirt too the point we're you could see Erin's lace bra holtzmann kissed down Erin neck and mumbled" nice bra" Erin brought holtzmann face close to her as they leaned in the were stopped by and awkward cough Erin turned her head and holtzmann looked up there in the doorway stood a mortified Jennifer.

Erin hoped of the table button up her shirt and put her jacket back on she a juster her self while holtzmann buttoned up her overalls " Abby and I brought Chinese food and it down stairs."

Erin and holtzmann awkwardly walked down the stair avoiding eye contact with Jennifer. They all sat down in a awkward silence no one tried to break the silence. After the team was finished with lunch Jennifer and Erin went back up stairs while holtzmann stayed down stairs to wash the dishes.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier" Erin blurted out " its okay you don't have to apologize and by the way your shirt is inside out" "oh thanks" Erin took off her shirt turning it out outside in as she was about to put it on she walked over to her desked and tripped and fell on top of Jennifer with her shirt off "oops I'm sorry" she was blushing with embarrassment just as Jennifer was going to say something holtzmann had walked in and gasped "'how could you" holtzmann ran out of the fire house.

Holtzmann went back to here's and Erin shared apartment and threw her self on the bed and cryed. Erin stood in front of the bedroom "Holtzmann open the door let me explain" Holtzmann opened the door "explain" holtzmann stood in the door frame with her arms crossed " my shirt was inside out and then I tripped and fell on top of her." She raised and eyebrows " really prove it" " prove what" "prove you don't like her" Erin grabbed holtzmann faced and kissed her passionately Erin pushed holtzmann on into the bedroom closing the door. Erin bushed her on the bed she unbuttoned her jumpsuit she kissed holtzman kneck. Holtzmann grabbed Erin face "I believe you I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" and that night Erin made sure to show holtzmann that she the only girl for her.


End file.
